


Sleepless Nights

by voidix



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Gen, Pre Canon, also sorry this turned into me projecting, have fun lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidix/pseuds/voidix
Summary: Pre-canonAstronema can`t sleep because of stress. She has to pass Dark Spekters test no matter what.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> CONGRATS LEE I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT this is my little gift for you

She felt the night breeze blowing through her messy hair. Everything was quiet except for the clock on the wall. Tick-Tick-Tick…. The ticking went on for hours or at least Astronema felt like it did. She`d been up the entire night. She just couldn`t sleep no matter what position she was laying in, what temperature it was, if she slept on 2 or one pillow or how many blankets she was under the sleep just didn`t want to come. On nights like this she wondered why humans needed sleep. She wondered why she was born a weak human that needed rest every few hours. 

Astronema turned around. She was facing the window now and could see into space. When she came here the first time she was blown away by that view and to a certain extend she still was. Every part of space looked different. The colors, the shapes every trip brought something new. 

She turned again. It wasn`t helping. Nothing was. The stress was just too much. She had been practicing for this her entire life up until this point. But what if she failed? What if she couldn`t perform well when it mattered most? What if she has a black out and forgets everything Ecliptor ever taught her? She couldn`t let that happen but did she really have it under control?  
Dark Specter had sent a report. He wanted to see the results of her training. The years and years of training. She had worked hard, so hard. She`d always been an over-archiver but what if it wasn`t enough what if she just froze?

The sound of the door opening pulled her out of her thoughts. “Princess? Are you still up?” It was Ecliptor. He took a few steps into the room. Astronema sat up silently. “You know you can always talk to me. I`m here for you” He sat down on her bed. She was sure that if he could he would be giving her the softest smile someone could give his daughter. “Well..” Astronema started but couldn`t finish. A small tear ran down her cheek. “I..I..I`m just scared what if I fail? What if Dark Spekter`s test is too much? What if I can`t do it? What if I let everyone down? Most importantly what if I let you down?

It was silent. Once again only the ticking of the clock could be heard. Then something unexpected happened. Ecliptor pulled her closer and put his arms around her. It was the first time she remembered him hugging her. It was a great feeling. She felt safe even invincible. “I`m sure you`re going to do amazing. It`s not a coincidence Dark Spekter picked you to be the princess of darkness, he sees your great potential and so do I. Even if for whatever reason you chose another path I`ll always be behind you” 

Astronema smiled. She was still a little scared but she felt better. It was great to know that somebody has her back, no mater what, no matter where. And with that she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is me projecting about exam stress too can you blame me tho?


End file.
